1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deposition equipment for a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to Cu film deposition equipment for a semiconductor device that enables catalyst deposition according to a chemical enhancer (CE) treatment and a plasma treatment for an equal super-filling.
2. Description of the Background Art
With the enhanced performance of semiconductor memory devices, increases in speed and reliability of semiconductor devices are major concerns for designers. Current Cu linings, which are used to increase the speed and reliability of semiconductor devices, use electroplating as a deposition method. However, the electroplating deposition method requires a thin film deposition process of a clean and safe Cu seed layer. Accordingly, the electroplating method depends highly on the seed layer and may be limited in a Tech level of 0.1 μm.
Therefore, it is advantageous to use a metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) process in Cu line structures of advanced generation semiconductor devices. Due to the rapid enhancement of these semiconductor devices, decreases in contact size and a rapid increase in aspect ratio are expected. However, the related art Cu film deposition equipment suffers from the following disadvantages.
In the case where a Cu thin film is deposited by the MOCVD process, a problem arises in that it is cumbersome in commercial use due to its relatively low deposition speed. Additionally, further problems arise in that adhesion and texture quality are less than desirable, thereby resulting in a major cost disadvantage as compared to the electroplating process.
When a metallic thin film is deposited by the MOCVD process, chemical additives such as catalysts can be added to increase deposition speed and enhance basic characteristics of the metallic thin film. However, a problem arises in that no CVD equipment cluster is provided in which an in-situ process is carried out after the use of a barrier deposition and a catalyst enabling plasma treatment.